


Can You Keep It Down?

by carmen_sandyeggo



Series: Modern Family [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Other, Sexual Content, Some Background, We dont die like men, unbetad, we survive like women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmen_sandyeggo/pseuds/carmen_sandyeggo
Summary: Nothing's more embarassing than being walked in on.





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sup Guys :) Here's a chapter about when Gladio and Prompto first met from my story, [When We Brought You Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10825821/chapters/24023664).

Gladio was not happy being here. Standing around in the office of some local elementary school for 'Career Day'. No information of how long they would be there, what grade or class they would be assigned to. It was already deemed a shit show in Gladio's book.

Not to mention a couple of cops and EMTs were in the same waiting area as they were. If each public service rep had to go through their little spiel, it was in fact going to be a long afternoon. And, they had been the last to show up.

Just a few hours ago his dad, the Captian of their department, called to inform him about a volunteer service he and his crew would be doing after their shift ended. Only it wouldn't be his entire crew. Him and his partner, Ignis, showing the two new guys how events like these went. No heads up. No warning. All last minute. Total. Shit show.

Depsite the compensation of a late work call for his next shift, this was the last thing he wanted to do.

 

Before standing where they are now, Gladio had been brooding the entire way to the school.

"Do cheer up Gladio. A few hours with young ones won't hurt you any." Ignis said through the headset, driving the truck. 

Gladio huffed, crossing his arms, "A few hours? Should I remind you the few hours we had to come in early to unfuck the truck the last crew left for us-- because on their last shift 'it wasn't like how they left it'. Had to skip the god damn gym. And now, pfft," Gladio threw a hand in the air, waving it about in a way that Ignis knew the whole day would easentially be wasted.

"You're just grumpy is all. Three calls in one night over very minor incidents leaves everyone in a foul mood. Not to mention the shift pick up due to a few men on their leave."

Gladio snorted. God damn right he was grumpy. Not that it could be helped.  He understood, but he just needed to bitch about something. He was overworked, underpaid, and tired. So fucking tired. All he wanted was a good pump at the curling rack and hit the sheets. Simple! Was that so much to ask?

 

So here he is, standing around in his uniform, with a bunch of other services, waiting for word from the school staff to figure out who was having their Career Day. 

"Excuse me," the secretary called, gathering all of their attention.

"It seems our evening kindergarten class with Ms. Sania Yeagre is having Career Day. If you'll follow me please."

The secretary kindly escorts them all to the class on the far side of the building, thanking them all for their donated time for their children. Apparently other departments in their district had been far too busy to attend the event.

Okay...Gladio was starting to feel a little bad about his behavior from earlier. It is after all for kids. They're impressionable at this age.

"Ah, here we are. Now if you all could just wait out here for a moment, I need to grab the teacher," she explained, disappearing behind the classroom door.

"How y'guys doin'?" One of the officers, Ulric, asked Gladio.

"Gettin' by. Just got off shift," explains Gladio.

"Yea? Us too," he waves his finger between him and to his partner.

Gladio shared an empathetic look to the female officer, Altius.

"So uh, you guys always come in packs like that or?" Ulric asks curiously.

"Nah, these two are new. My partner and I are showing them how stuff like this goes,"

"Ah," Ulric nods his head. "Even wear all your gear to these things?" He continues.

"Our Capt'n makes us. Kids get to see it and get hands on to try it after," Gladio shrugs, trying not to let his irritation get the best of him.

Officer Ulric hums. "Luckily we just have our vests to wear. No extra B.S.,"

"Oh, like your accessory tool belt doesn't get in the way?" Gladio teases.

"It's just as annoying as all that crap," Ulric points out.

"Oh cry me a river," Gladio scoffs.

"Will it help put out the fire on your next call?" Ulric laughs.

Gladio rolls his eyes just as the door is opened once more by the secretary to let the group in; shuffling the EMTs, the Officers, then the Firefighters.

Walking in, Gladio walks around the others to find a comfortable spot to line himself up with everyone else. Twenty or so children sit on the rug, completely oblivious to what's behind them.

He notices two children holding onto dear life to one of the teachers as they stare are the line up of men and women in uniforms in the back of the classroom.

The teacher comforts them with reassuring hugs before turning around to see what they were so afraid of. And good God, Gladio had never seen anyone so fucking beautiful in his life until now.

A blonde man smiled so big, his eyes looked nearly shut in their crescent form. And were those freckles? Gladio could've sworn his heart stopped. If it did, thank Christ there were some EMTs.

Gladio noticed how he waved to one of them, looking over to find he was waving to Officer Ulric right next to him.

Gladio nudges him, "You know 'im?" He asks, looking him in the eye.

Ulric nods, "Yea, his dad is my Captian. I see him every once in a while when they have lunch together," he explains.

Gladio looks over to the blonde beauty again, his interest peaking more. 

He feels a sharp elbow in his side, looking over to find Ignis glaring at him. "Be it as it may, you're still on the clock, Gladio" he warns. 

"What're you talkin' about?"

Ignis rolls his eyes, "Don't think I don't see you eying that young man over there," he nods his head slightly towards the appointed man. 

Before Gladio could insist that wasn't the case, the enthusiastic teacher, Ms. Yeagre came forth.

"Alright everyone! We have very special guests visiting us today. Let's give a warm welcome to our local Ambulance, and Police and Fire Department!" She announced clapping her hands.

The children turned around and clapped along, cheering for their guests.

They all waved back at the children, some saying hello as they did.

One of them Gladio recognized, "Hi Gladio!" the young boy shouted in excitement.

"Hey there Talcott," Gladio replied, reaching down to give him a fist bump.

Talcott was his neighbor's grandson. Shortly after Gladio moved back in with dad and sister, Jared Hester took his grandson in, Talcott, after his parents had passed away in a car accident a few years back. He was too young to remember what happened but his grandfather, Jared, meant the world to him.

"Gladio's my neighbor! His dad is the Fire Captain!" exclaimed Talcott, earning a few 'ohs' and 'ahs' from his classmates.

"Show 'em your stuff Gladdy!" Talcott says, now pulling on his arm.

"Pfft, _Gladdy_ ," snickered Ulric, earning him a death glare from the man himself.

"Talcott," says Ignis, kneeling before the lad, "you might want to ask Ms. Yeagre if we could have a turn first. She might have other plans instead, son," he reasons.

Turning to his teacher, Talcott practically begs for the Firefighters to give their presentation first, backed up by agreement from the other students.

"Well, I don't see why not. C'mon up!" She says.

Gladio instructed the other two to just pay attention, and prep the truck when they were finished. Ignis also added to ignore the googly eyes Gladio was giving the male teacher, as it was not in good taste in professionalism.

Ignis thankfully took the lead in giving their presentation to the class-- going over their job description and fire saftey, as well as pointing out the purpose of their equipment they wore, which they passed around. They both took turns in answering questions some students had-- and avoiding the ones involving Gladio's intimidating scars on his face.

Every once in a while Gladio would look over to the young teacher and see that he was already looking at him. He would simple blush and turn away as he smiled, occupying himself with checking on one of the students that clung onto him.

After their presentation, Ignis and Gladio moved to the back of the room, rejoining everyone else. Ignis released their juniors to prepare the truck, and gave very specific instructions on setting up their station for hands on activites for the children.

Gladio paid no mind to him as he 'focused' his attention on the EMTs-- which happened to be using the teacher's assistant, Mr. A, as a volunteer for some sort of demonstration.

"Ya know," Ulric pulls up beside Gladio, startling him, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have eyes for Prompto." He says.

Gladio tsks, "First my partner, now you?"

"You're not what I'd call subtle, my friend,"

"We're not friends,"

"Alright then," he shrugs, "I guess I won't tell you he's been looking your way too," Ulric pulls away, only for Gladio to follow, wrapping an arm around him.

"Hey now hold on there buddy ol' pal, you can't just say something like that and walk away," Gladio says a little too friendly.

"Yea, yea whatever," Ulric says, shouldering off Gladio's arm. "That's all I'm gonna say. Y'can figure out the rest." Ulric walks to the opposing end of the room, away from Gladio. 

Dissatisfied, Gladio crosses his arm across his chest, deep im thought of just how he was going to approach Prompto.

"Ugh God," Ignis groans to himself, "you're really thinking about how to approach that young man?" He accuses.

"So what if I am, Specs? Maybe if I wait 'til this is over and he gets off, I can ask him out or somethin'," Gladio replies rather quietly, not taking his eyes off Prompto.

Gladio didn't need to look at the man to know he was rolling his eyes in digust. In all fairness, he'd dragged Iggy more than a handful of times to be his wingman in picking up men and women alike out in town when they went out drinking. Not to mention being the ear to hear all things about his relationship problems. But this was different! Gladio can almost swear it.

 

"Alright boys and girls, now it's time to partner up and walk out to the parking lot to take a look at our very special guests vehicles! How exciting in that?" Ms. Yeagre announced after Officer Ulric gave his career presentation.

The kindergartners all screamed and shouted in excitement, grabbing the person next to them and bolting to the door to line up. 

Prompto stayed near the end of the line with the two shy children by his side. 

Everyone made their way out to the parking row in front of the school, students chatting amongst themselves of how cool and awesome it was to see a real cop car and fire truck up so close.

At this point in the tour, the children partnered up and went to visit each vehicle to their liking for a tour and participated in whatever activities the professionals had.

Talcott came sprinting over to the truck, without any sort of partner, to take his tour. "Gladdy! Gladdy! Show Eran and Skylar that you're not so scary!" He pointed to the small children clutching Prompto's legs, practically hiding behind them. 

"Hmmm, you think maybe if we got Mr. A to take the tour first, they would come around to take a look for themselves?" Gladio says loudly enough for Prompto to hear.

"Whaddya say you guys? Should I go first?" He asks the children. He walks them over to the truck, coaxing them to let go.

"Y'know, I can let you guys try on my suit and hat if y'like? Show you how to operate the truck on the _inside_ too." Gladio suggests to the children. Gladio waves Ignis over, getting him to shed his suit along with him.

Doing this seemed to draw a few more children over to see what the men were doing. Not to mention Eran and Skylar have let go of their teacher's assistant.

"Here, just step right in-- put these over your shoulders. Adjust the straps like so," Gladio helped Eran put the rest of the uniform on, and showed him off proudly. "How does he look Mr. A?"

"You look awesome little man! Ah! Lemme get the camera!" He sprints over to Ms. Yeagre, asking for the camera she has yet to use. 

He comes back with the camera taking pictures of the children proudly dressed up. He even managed to capture some shots of the kids hugging Gladio and Ignis. It truly melted the young man's heart.

Ignis takes Eran and Skylar to show them the inside of the truck; letting them blare the horn and push radio buttons.

One of the rookies showed some children the outside of the truck, while the the other started a relay race of suiting up and dragging the hose across the grassy lawn. Which left Gladio to--

"You're pretty good with kids," Prompto complimented. "Those two haven't interacted with anyone in quite sometime."

"I honestly wasn't sure if it'd work. But I'm glad it did." Gladio says with a shrug and a smile.

"I'm Prompto Argentum," he says, sticking his hand out.

"Gladiolus Amicitia," Gladio says, taking Prom's hand gently.

The two men look at each other for a moment before reluctantly pulling away.

"You uh," Gladio starts, clearing his throat, "wanna take a look?" He offers, gesturing to the red truck.

"Oh uh, I dunno if I can," Prompto says, looking over to the other teacher. 

"Oh come on, it won't hurt. These kids need some influence, yea?" Gladio juts his thumb over his shoulder to the kids inside.

"Well...when you put it that way," Prompto steps forward, taking a climb up the steps on the drivers side. He stops short since one of the kids is sitting in the drivers seat. Gladio has to look away when he's face to face with Prompto's perfectly round ass. And the khaki shorts don't help at all. 

Police sirens sound off suddenly, making Gladio turn around at the excitement. He sees Ulric wiggling his stupid fucking brows at Gladio-- eyes going back and forth at the obvious. 

Gladio just sneers at him. Prompto gets a few more shots of the kids in the truck goofing off before Gladio suggests Mr. A gets a turn. 

With Prompto now in the truck, and his ass out of his face, Gladio goes over some basic information about the truck, pointing out this and that on the dash.

"Here, try this on," Gladio reaches closely behind Prompto to grab his headset, and places it carefully on Prompto's head. "There you go. Don't you look cute,"

Prompto does his best to hide his scarlet face by looking away. And Gladio can't help but smile, feeling a little proud with the way he made the blonde blush with a basic compliment. God he was so fucking cute.

"I do hope my partner isn't causing too much trouble for you young sir," Ignis comes popping in.

"Oh er, no. Not too much trouble," Prom says.

"But trouble no less," Ignis eyes the bigger man. "I do belive some children need attending to, Gladio. If you please,"

Well fuck him. Cockblocked by his own best friend. With Prom's back turned, Gladio mouths 'what the fuck Iggy', but the other man pays him no mind.

 

They spend about another 45 minutes outside with the kids, giving a proper rotation with the kids, games, lessons, tours, and treats for the kids. And Prompto was sure to get as many photos of all of them before it all ended, using up all of the camera's memory.

Gladio and Ignis handed out plastic fire hard hats and Saftey Dan the Dalmatian stickers, Ulric and Altius handed out random gifts of plastic handcuffs, aviator glasses and sticker badges, while the EMTs handed out plastic medical cases with accessories.

 

Gladio didn't want to leave. He really didn't. Not without talking to the peppy blonde Prompto, about possibly going out on a date.

And he was going to get an answer damn it. With no one's help. 

"Gladio, my **God** man, must we sit here and endure this nonsense? We want to go _home_!"

"I already told you Iggy, I need to talk to him. And besides, I'm spotting you guys lunch AND dinner. So zip it."

It's been two hours. Two hours since the kids went home, and there hasn't been any sight of the man Gladio is persuing. He knows it isn't fair to the guys but he's done a lot worse for them than they care to recall.

"Thanks Ms. Yeagre! See ya Monday!"

Gladio whips around at the sound of fhe familar voice, and bolts.

"Finally," Ignis sighs, rubbing his eyes.

Gladio calls out to Prompto, jogging to catch up  to the guy before he stepped off.

"Hey," Gladio huffs out with a smile.

"Oh, Gladiolus. Hi!" Prompto returns the smile, "what're you still doing here?"

"Yes Gladio, _what are we_ still doing here?" Ignis calls out obnoxiously.

"Well um, y'see, I uh wanted to know if you were free tonight? Maybe we could go out and get a drink?"

Prompto's face lights up and giggles. "Did you wait out here all this time to ask me out?"

"Uhh-"

"Indeed he did. _All_ of us actually!" Gladio glances over his shoulder to tell Ignis to shut up with a hiss.

Looking back at the blonde, a little shy now that he's been called out. "Whaddya say?"

"For the love of God please say yes!" Ignis shouts.

Prompto can't help but laugh, but nods in response. 

"I'd love that actually. I could really use a drink," he says, tucking some blonde strands behind his ear.

Gladio practically skips to the truck, all smiles, when he boasts about getting his number. It was SO worth the wait.

 

 

They had agreed to meet up at Ellie's Tavern in downtown Citadel; a little hole in the wall dive bar that had the best wings and fries in all of Insomnia.

Gladio was nervous. I mean, _really_ nervous. This was his first date in a long, long time. It wasn't like he met Prompto at a bar, hooked up, and maybe went out again. No. This was a date, date. Sorta. A proper date in Gladio's book involved dinner and a movie-- which Gladio all hoped for in the near future.

For fucks sake he didn't want to be early at the bar and be all alone like a lame-o or get there and have the poor kid waiting on him. It was a lot of pressure, okay?

Not to mentiom his Ryde driver was driving so. fucking. slow. and took the longest possible route to get there. Gladio one starred his ass after paying him in exact change.

Stepping in the establishment, a quick scan of the small tavern revealed Prom hadn't shown up yet. Good. He was already several minutes late anyway.

Taking a seat at the bar, Gladio orders himself a couple beers and their signature garbage fries. In the mean time, he guesses he could relax and mess on his phone. He could play King's Knight til said person came through.

"Hey there handsome," Gladio turned to see Prompto standing right behind him. 

"Hey there cutie," Gladio replies, getting out of his seat to hug the blushing other.

"Did you wait long? I swear I had the like, worst driver ever," Prompto said, shedding his multilayered jacket off.

"Nah, just got here not too long ago," Gladio says, eyes roaming over the little outfit Prom wore so fucking well-- his attention focused on the tight black shirt he had on. It took everything Gladio had not to deliberately check out his ass again in those grey tight jeans.

"My driver made me late as well," he finished.

"Sucks for us! But now that we're here, lets drink." Prompto says cheerifully, calling out the bartender for a Long Island.

"Way ahead of you babe." Gladio takes a large swig of his beer and leans to the side to put his phone away.

"Oh my God no way, you play King's Knight?"

Gladio stops for all of two seconds before telling his date that not only does he play, but that he fucking OWNS at it. 

And thank Christ he's not the only geek, because Prom whips out his phone and practically demolishes Gladio for all he's worth.

 

" 'Cuse me!" Prompto calls to the bartender again. "Yea uh, can IIIIII get that Fireball Sangria? As well as another beer for the big guy here? Thanks!"

Gladio was struggling to keep up. The guy had a tolerance, yea sure, but Prompto? Pffft! It seemed like he could go on for days. 

The smaller man already had three tall glasses of Long Island iced tea, a shitty mojito, some lemondrops, a pint of beer (which he and Gladio raced to chug), some ginger beer vodka concoction, several shots and he was _still_ going. 

All Gladio's had was several pints of beer and he was ready to call it quits. He almost cancelled the beer his date ordered-- but Gladio ain't no bitch. Put up or shut up.

Despite all the drinking, they both divulged in all sorts of conversation. First hitting it off with King's Knight, other geeky interests, hobbies, dreams and ambitions, and their current situations.

Gladio loved, absolutely _loved,_ watching Prom get fired up about his passions; photography, running, swimming, chocobos, and kids. Prompto loved kids. He loved helping and teaching, so it was no wonder that he decided to become a teacher.

"Yea Sania is fucking amazing dude. She's working on her PhD right now and is gonna go off and conduct scientific projects and stuff. She's gonna make such a huge impact, no doubt."

"So after your practicum, are you gonna apply there?" Gladio asks with genuine interest, avoiding the fresh pint of beer next to him.

"Definitely," Prompto takes a moment to take a large sip of his sangria, "wow thats good. But, yea. I love it there. The other teachers are great, it's not too far from where I live currently. I could easily take some classes at CU if I wanted. I really hope I can get the job next year when I graduate."

"You're pretty young to be a teacher. You're what? 23, 24?"

Prompto chokes on the last bit of fries, shaking his head. "Dude I'm 21!"

"What? No fucking way"

"Yes fucking way. I was a huge nerd--well, still a huge nerd but, I graduated high school early, and just took every class I could get could get my hands on. Even during summer break. I loved it. I still love it. After this, I'll take my time but, I really wanna be a teacher."

This guy seriously couldn't get any cuter. Gladio had to be careful, or else he'd fall in love with this goofy kid.

"But yea. That's me! What about you? Why are you a firefighter?" Prompto asks, popping another fry in his mouth.

"Eh, well. The Amicitia family comes from a terribly long line of firefighters. Like, every single male in the family is a firefighter. My pops, my grandpop-- just the whole line down. Cousins, Uncles. Everyone. And I just followed suit. I enjoy it. It's something that most people don't consider but, it's my whole life. I love it."

Prompto listens in awe, face getting flushed now with the drinks catching up to him. "Wow. That's awesome. Kinda helps you get to put all that glorious braun to use, huh?" Prompto says, winking.

"Well I mean, you're not wrong," Gladio says a bit bashfully, rubbing his arm shly. 

"I know I'm not," Prompto replies lowly, grinning like an idiot.

The atomosphere between them gets heavy instantly with the way Prompto is moving in close. "Say, how 'bout we leave, pick up some pizza, and head back to my place?" He suggests.

Gathering their things, Gladio hails the bartender for the tab, and doesn't give a flying fuck is costs 2,000 Gil. He leaves an extra 500 as a generous tip for all their trouble.

 

They grab a cab from the pizzeria with a large split pie of meat lovers and some chicken artichoke. Whatever the fuck it was, Gladio wasn't gonna touch it. All he cared about was getting back to Prom's place. Sex or not, the invitation was there.

Swearing under his breath, Prompto gives Gladio his apartment keys, asking him to open the door since he was apparently too drunk to do open it himself himself.

Chuckling, Gladio unlocks it, and lets Prompto stumble in first, shedding off his shoes and motioning Gladio to do the same.

"I need to sober up a bit. Want some water?" He asks, flicking on all the lights.

To Gladio's relief, he gladly accepts the offer. For how drunk the blonde was, he was sure as hell still sensible in this state to know what he needed.

He set down their order on the table, flipping the lid to dive in for his slice of pizza. 

Prom hands Gladio his cup of water (in his favorite King's Knight cup, thank you very much) and grabs his own slice.

"Mmmmmm, s'good," Prom hums around his food. "Hey! Wanna watch a movie?" Darting in and out of his room to grab some hard drives.

"Sure," it was already late, Gladio was already here, and he had a late work shift in the morning. What harm would a movie do?

He and Prom browse through the never ending list of movies before settling for the new Star Fighters movie neither of them had seen yet.

To Gladio's surprise, they managed to in fact watch the entire movie and polish off the whole pizza. Prompto was not in the least bit shy about cuddling up right next to Gladio while they enjoyed the movie together. He went as far as resting his hand on Gladio's inner thigh, and nothing more.

Gladio'd be lying if he said he wasn't expecting some uh, turn of events during the movie. But then again, they'd been drinking and the whole consent thing would've been an issue for him anyway.

"That was awesome," Prompto commented, stretching out his arms and back.

"It really was. Haven't had the time to watch it til now." Gladio admits.

"Well I'm glad we got to watch it together at least." Prompto says sweetly, looking up at Gladio.

"Yea? Why's that?" Gkadio asks curiously.

"Well, if I were completely honest, I was hoping you'd pick a boring movie we both had seen before,"

_Ohh?_

"Really?" Gladio leans in a bit closer, "and uh, why would you have wanted that?" He asks, knowing full well what the other intended.

"So we could do this," Prompto says just moments before cupping Gladio's face to kiss him.

Gladio kisses Prompto back, chasing after those soft lips. He cards his fingers through the blonde locks, pulling him in gently to deepen the kiss.

It's at the small tug that causes Prompto to moan in Gladio's mouth and climb in his lap; wrapping his arms around the larger man's neck, playfully grinding his ass down into Gladio's crotch. 

Of course Prom's antics get Gladio riled up-- his dick quickly swelling as he continues to rub against him. But it's feeling Prompto's erection on his stomach that sobers him up a bit more to pump the brakes.

"Prom. Prom wait," Gladio breathes bewteen kisses. Prompto stops immediately, asking what's wrong.

"I just-- you sure you wanna-- I mean we've been drinking and I dunno how far you wan--"

"Gladio, I think we've sobered up a little bit since we got here," Prompto giggles through his sentence, running his hands over Gladio's chest.

However, reading the look on his face, he stops and pulls back a little. "I mean, if I'm going too fast, we can--"

"No, no it's not that," Gladio interrupts, "I wanna make sure this is what you want. 'Cause I sure as hell do."

Prompto smiles amd leans in closer once again, wrapping his arms around the other. "I most definitely want this. I mean...I really like you, Gladdy. And, correct me if I'm wrong but, I take it you like me too. Not just what I'm doing either," he says grinding those seductive hips down once more, earning a groan from the man below.

Gladio rests his hands on Prom's hips, nodding in affirmation. 

"Well then?" The blonde prompts with a raised brow. 

All Gladio can do is stare at him, trying to control himself at all costs. This was okay. They know what they're potentially getting themselves into.

"C'mere," he says, leaning to taste those soft lips once more.

He's happily obliged. Prompto swipes his tongue over Gladio's lips, asking for entrance, and quickly slips his tongue in as soon as Gladio's mouth parts.

Prom's breath hitches when Gladio gives his ass a firm squeeze. Those hands travel up and slide under his shirt. Prompto breaks from the kiss to pull off his shirt in one swift motion, reveling in the way Gladio drinks him in at the sight.

Gladio buries his face in the younger man's chest-- kissing and licking his pink nipples, loving the soft moans when he tugs them between his teeth.

"Ah, Gladio," Prom pants, cradling Gladio's head to keep attacking his chest, weaving his slender fingers in the short tuffs of hair, grazing his nails against the shaven sides. Gladio nips and bites his way up Prom's neck, sucking gently on pale delicate skin to leave a bright red mark for all to see.

Fingers claw at Gladio's offensive top, demanding he take it off-- to which, he does, tossing the garmet to the side. The young blonde takes in the sight of the firefighter-- he knew the man was built, but he didn't think he was this fucking jacked.

Bronze kissed skin all over the broad, hard muscles- beautifully decorated in black lined ink in the form of feathers. And Eagle spread across his back from what he could tell. 

Looking down, Prompto quietly gasped at the large menacing scar on the fireman's chest. He didn't dare to stare at it for long. Prom eyes Gladio, biting his lip hungrily, kissing him once more with his hands feeling the hard muscle under it's soft bronze skin. 

Over and down the perfectly sculpted abdomen, Prom finds what he's looking for-- tugging and successfully undoing the belt buckle, he unfastens Gladio's jeans.

It all catches up to Gladio when he hears the slow dileberate sound of his own zipper being pulled down. His cock twitches with excitment of what's in store next.

They come to a halt in their kissing, staring into each other's eyes. Prom shifts and gets off of Gladio to be on his knees on the carpeted floor. He reaches for the waist band and pulls it down, revealing what could be the biggest fucking dick he's ever seen.

"Oh my god..." he whispers to himself. Prom forces his mouth close to swallow the flood of drool pooling inside. It was big. Long, thick, and uncut. Sitting on it gave him an idea of how much this gorgeous man had stored away-- but seeing it trumped what he thought he was getting into. It was better.

He grabs it, noting how heavy it feels in his palm, and gives it experimental strokes with the flick of his wrist. A ticklish tingling runs down his spin when he hears a pleasant deep groan from his date.

"Mmm, y'like that? Hm?" Gladio nods, watching Prom work his hand up and down his shaft. Gladio brushes his thumb over Prom's lips, rubbing them to open. Thankfully the young blonde knows what he wants.

Watching Prompto impressively take the entire cock in one go nearly made Gladio cum right then and there. Those big blue eyes staring right back at him, practically smiling.

Those pretty pink lips looked fucking sinful wrapped tightly around his cock. Gladio loved the enthusiam the kid had-- switching it up every now and then from using his hands, to hollowing his cheeks to suck, tonguing up and down with his mouth open. Christ. He knew was he was doing.

But when he swallowed him down? Fucking hell. Gladio choked, tugging Prompto's hair to still him as he bucked deeper down his throat to stop from cumming. 

Judging by the way the man below moaned, Gladio got the notion his peppy blondie liked it rough.

"Want me to fuck your face?" Gladio asks, pulling Prompto off, who gasped for breath through his trail of spit.

"Please," his voice raspy and eyes plead full of want. 

 _Fuck_. Who could say no to something like that?

"Open up." The behemoth says as he stands up unexpectedly.

Prompto opens his mouth as wide as he can, tongue sticking out, not tearing his gaze away from Gladio.

With one hand, his fingers tightly intertwined in soft blonde locks, Gladio guides the eager blonde onto his cock; while the other caressed his jaw. "There we go...grab my arm if it's too much,"

Prom plants his palms firmly in the plush carpet, signalling that he won't need to grab Gladio's arm. He's got this. He wants it so, so bad.

Gladio starts off slow, hissing as he thrusts in and out, picking up his pace gradually when Prom whines for more. But obviously it's not enough when the man below shoves himself further down his throat.

"Ah ah," Gladio scolds, pulling himself out. "Gotta be patient baby boy,"

"C'mon big guy, I'm not made of glass," Prompto whines, suckling the tip in front of him. "Fuck my face like you mean it." And with his challenge stated, mouth open wide, Gladio wasted no time giving in to his demands.

Tightening his hold, Gladio begins an unforgiveable pace; thrusting in deeply to feel the ribbing of Prompto's throat, and out to where his head rests on the tip of his tongue. And from the sounds and vibrations of Prom humming, he clearly approves of the improved act.

Normally Gladio keeps quiet during sex. But tonight, thanks to liquid courage remaining in his system, he's a bit more vocal. 

A long string of profanities fly past Gladio's lips in attempt to keep himself in check. He loves how hot, wet, and tight Prompto's willing mouth was-- staying nice and open for him. 

"Holy shit. Oh my G-- _fuck,_ you feel so good," Gladio looks into the younger's eyes, tears glistening at the rim. If he didnt know any better, Gladio would say that this little minx was smiling. He was truly enjoying this, wasn't he?

And frrom what Gladio can tell, his partner was-- if him jacking off to being used like so wasn't a hint.

"Ng, God look at you-- so fucking gorgeous. Taking my cock so well...my perfect little cockslut-" Gladio nearly stopped, realizing what he had just said. Thinking he had taken it too far with the degrading term. Not to mention the claim of Prompto being _his._

But this had the opposite effect of what Gladio feared. Prompto shifted even closer to him, moaning with eyes wide and brows raised-- enjoying the praise and seeking more of it. Gladio felt a tongue swiping out further to taste the underside of his cock.

It was too much. The lewd sloppy wet noises were in sync with his thrusts; which he could feel in his grip of the blonde's delicate throat.

Prompto knew he was cumming before the man above him knew for himself. And with that, he clutched Gladio by the hips, pulling him and stilling as he felt warm release spill and trickle down his throat. 

Gladio shivered and twitched when Prom swallowed around him, hunched over to keep balance as he relied on Prom to steady him.

Slowly, Prompto releases Gladio-- pulling off with his lips wrapped around Gladio's still erect member. He enjoys the hissing and gasps from him when he swirls his tongue around, kissing the tip and tracing his lips with it.

Prom grabs the base and tugs the foreskin to collect at the head. He nips and suckles on the skin, giving it plenty of attention before turning to its owner.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Prompto asks with a bright smile, lips glossed with spit.

Gladio leans down to kiss him, tasting himself as their tongues lap over each other. "You were fucking _perfect._ So amazing," Prompto preens under the compliment, smiling and gnawing on his bottom lip.

"Well uh," he starts, running his tongue over his teeth, "how 'bout you take your perfect little cockslut to the bedroom so I can show you just how amazing I can really be, hmm?"

Feeling a warm and fuzzy in the pit of his stomach, Gladio immediately squats down to pick up the blonde, who clings on wrapping his legs around his thick waistline and arms around his neck.

With a point in a general direction, Gladio brings them to the bedroom, letting Prompto hungrily kiss him with fever. The bed dips with Gladio's knee pressed in it as he lays Prompto down on his back. 

He wastes no time shedding his pants which are just barely hanging on his hips, underwear in tow too. He cant help but smirk and swell with up most confidence when he sees Prompto staring at him with his mouth open and eyes wandering.

Seeing Gladio in all his naked glory was sure to be the death of Prompto. The size difference between the two men went straight to Prom's dick-- the large stature with hard chisled muscles was a fucking blessing. Like a Greek God. Demi God. Whatever.

As if Gladio's Eagle tattoo wasn't enough, he had even more on his legs. Some sort of crest on his right thigh, and whatever the fuck kind of biblical battle on the same shin; both in black and grey ink. Propping himself on his elbows to get a better look, Prompto couldn't help but groan at the sight. It all suited him so fucking well!

The large man shifts his weight to one leg, truly loving the attention. "Like what ya see?" Gladio asks with a lopsided handsome smirk, holding and stroking his cock lazily.

"Mm," Prom hums, licking his lips. He shimmies out of his own pants, along with his underwear, and tosses them to the side to be forgotten.

He looks back at Gladio, returning the same cocky smirk, enjoying the way the other man's eyes fill with lust. "Why don't you come over here and get a load of me, big boy?" He suggests with a come hither gesture.

In one stride, Gladio pounces on the smaller man-- attacking his lips and grinding their cocks together. Prom spreads his legs, gyrating his hips for more friction.

Gladio spares the teasing and makes his way down to Prompto's arousal-- making sure to kiss and lick over the hicky he left on him earlier, as well as revisit his erect nipples. 

Prompto whimpered and jerked with every sharp nip of his skin being assaulted. Looking down, the varied hues of red scattered on his pale skin made him feel claimed and so sexy with the way Gladio serviced him attention so generously.

Gladio intentionally looks over the pretty cock in front of him to show appreciation for Prom's smooth, hairless legs. They were so nicely shaped and well defined, Gladio needed to worship them later.

Thr blonde nearly writhed under those large warm hands touching him. If only he could get it elsewhere-- 

"Ah fff-- ckk!" Prompto thrashes his head to one side, feeling overwhelmed with hot wetness engulfing his prick. It seems the alcohol running through his system is going through a second wave-- causing Prom to feel tingling from head to toe.

Gladio watches Prom turn red, reading how sensitive he was at the moment. Every kitten like flick of his tongue was enough to make the other man reach for purchase. He was so responsive.

 

And Gladio wanted to push him.

 

He sucked hard, milking the precum into his mouth. He bobbed his head with purpose, egged on when those strong legs wrapped around his neck.

"Oh _fuck_ , Gladio! _Yes_ , oh-ho _fuuuck_ me-- mhm, jus-just like that!"

Gladio gave one filthy slurp when he felt his own spit on his chin. And the feminine like moan he elicited drove him to bring the other to ecstasy.

"Ah, ah, ah fuck-- Gla-Gladdy, I'm- I'm!"

The strength of those legs drove Gladio into the dark blonde curls, gagging a bit with his date's cock hitting the back of his throat, cumming quite a bit with each twitch of release. 

Pale legs release Gladio and fall to open. "Mmm," he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, bringing his legs under him to sit up. "Got anymore where that came from?" He teases.

Prompto pants, cock still full of interest. He looks between his legs at the man between them and gives a breathy laugh. "Show me whatchu got and I just might give you my all- _ah!_ "

Gladio flipped Prompto over with a quickness and finesse to position him properly on his knees.

Now, Gladdy here _knew_  Prom had a nice ass from what he could tell earlier today. So he couldn't tell you why it took him by surprise when he had Prompto propped like so with his butt in the air, unapologetically exposed.

The sight alone got Gladio aching to be in balls deep.

"God damn," he murmurs. He played with Prom's rump for a short while-- feeling how soft and squishy, and jiggly his cheeks felt under his hands. 

Prompto yelped when Gladio spanked him. He probably didnt mean to do it so hard, but it didnt take away from how good it felt either. 

"Fuck. I knew you had a great ass but-- look at you," Gladio helped himself to take a closer look, spreading Prompto's cheeks a part to see a tight pink hole.

There was no reason to hold back now. Gladio dove in tongue first, licking a slow wide stripe over the ring of muscle.

"Ah shit Gladi--oh God," Prompto fisted the sheets, trying to contain himself. He tried his best not to look desperate when he pushed his hips back for more. His eyes were pinched shut and jaw went slack when he could feel Gladio's beard and stubble harshly rubbing against his sensitive skin. It stung nicely and quickly faded when gentle lips kissed over it.

Prompto felt spit dripping down his balls from Gladio's efforts; which had been resulted from every flick, lick, prod, and smack from his mouth.

Cool air hit Prom's backside, leaving him feel empty in a way, only to be surrounded by the larger man. Gladio wrapped his torso in one arm and held him close, while the other reached for his face, pulling him in for a kiss.

"You're so perfect Prom. Y'know that? So fucking gorgeous- so good for me," he peppered kisses all over his face, whispering sweet nothings as he trailed his hand from the flushed face to southern parts.

A thick finger rubbed over his entrance, "Where's your lube, precious?" Gladio asked breathlessly, clearly anxious to stretch Prompto out to properly fuck his brains out.

Prompto fumbled a bit trying to reach for his night stand. Irritated that he kept knocking the lube farther into the drawer, he successfully fished it out after some struggle.

Gladio pulled Prompto by the shoulder, playfully tossing him on his back. "I wanna see your face," he said, clicking the bottle open to drizzle lubricant on his fingers.

He warms the fluid by rubbing his fingers together, and readjusts himself over Prompto-- pushing one leg up to gain better access. He teases around the fluttering hole with his fingers, eager to press in.

The young blonde grabs the brunette's wrist, "C'moooon Gladio. What're you waiting for?" He guides his finger in, sighing in relief. "That's it. Mmm, ha, hnn-- put another one,"

"Easy there. Gotta pace yourself,"

"Shuddup and do it,"

Gladio presses in a second finger,  and Prompto loves the burn and stretch of his hole.

He rocks himself down on Gladio's hand, trying to speed things up to get fucking going to the good part.

This kid was truly unreal. So eager and impatient. The way he looks fucking himself on Gladio's hand is hypnotiz--

"Gladio fucking focus, dammit!" Prompto snaps.

"Sorry-- what'd you s--"

"Put a third one in already. Please, please I want it." He begged.

It was a tight fit. Obviously because Prom was being impossible and pushing himself rather too quickly.

"Ah, ah. Ah, _fuuuck~_ feels s'good," he moaned.

Gladio's fingers did seem to slide in easier as he helped pump into him. Still tight but...

"O-okay, okay. I'm ready-- Gladio I'm ready,"

Unconvinced, Gladio crooked his fingers, searching for that one spot that will make him beg for more.

"What're y-- fuck!" Prompto shouted, his hips jolting from sudden pleasure. The bigger man above was attacking his prostate-- spreading the three fingers firmly over the bundle of nerves with each rake.

"You son of a-- oh God, Gladio-- Gladio, please," the blonde whined. He needed something bigger to fill him up.

To tell you the truth, Gladio was enjoying the view above, watching Prompto come undone just with his fingers.

Too distracted to hear the man below him, he grunts from the sudden pain of his short hair being yanked. Next thing he knows hes looking into cerulean eyes filled with anger and desperation.

"Gladio, if you know whats good for you-- I suggest you _stop_ fingering me, and _start_ fucking me, before I lose my God damn mind."

Okay, maybe he'd been a tease for too long.

With a wet shlick, Gladio eases his fingers out and looks in Prompto's bedside drawer to see if he just so happened to have a condom for his er, size.

And lucky for him, Prompto had a good variety of condoms. Gladio chose not to think about how often the graduate student hooked up with people to have such a selection. Either way, he was being safe and responsible. But...he couldn't help but not like it...

Gladio couldnt hurry fast enough to roll the condom on with Prompto harassing him, and spreading himself so lewdly. He was being so impossible right now.

With a healthy amount of lube applied, Prompto, as if on cue, spread himself wide.

"Ready?" Gladio asked, voice low and dripping with want.

"I've _been_ ready for the past 10 minutes. Gimme your best shot," Prompto taunts with a playful wink and kiss.

"Smartass,"

Bracing a hand on the back of Prompto's knee, Gladio slowly guides himself and pushes in, watching the man's face for any sign of discomfort. 

Prompto let out a contented sigh, using the wall as leverage to push himself down Gladio's shaft, using his free hand to encourage Gladio's hip closer to the hilt.

Being tightly wrapped around in soft velvet heat like this was indescribable. Every drag and thrust of his cock elicited the sweetest sounds he'd ever heard from the blonde.

" _Mmm, m-more. Gimme more, I- mmm, ha~ I can take it-- please,_ " he begged, the blunt of his nails digging into a meaty shoulder.

Gladio picked up his pace, slamming his hips hard enough to make Prompto bounce. He decided to show Gladio just how flexible he was; bringing his legs flush against his chest, widening them on the outside of his shoulders, and knees resting beside his temples. He cupped his sex to the side to get a better view of being penetrated.

"Oh fuck yea-- mmm, Gladio, ah, ah,"

"Yea you like that?"

"Fuck yes, I love it. Feels so fucking good,"

With that, Gladio leans over Prompto entirely with both hands braced on the bed, angling to drive deeper, the young blonde shouts.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Yes just like that," 

Gladio doesn't let up. Hearing, seeing, and even feeling Prompto being so responsive and needy chases away all feeling of hesitancy. He's only focused on Prompto, and Prompto alone. Gladio was going to give him everything he wanted. 

Prompto swings one leg across his body, turning to his side to create an even tighter fit around Gladio. He holds one cheek, spreading himself open for easier thrusting. Gladio straightens up, sitting on the back if his legs, rocking himself back and forth in and out of Prom. 

Heat ignits throughout Prompto's body-- signaling his senses to seek more pleasure. He decides to take initiative, and show this big guy what he's all about.

In his closed space, Prompto manages to use his strength to lunge forward to pin Gladio on his back-- which takes the large man by surprise.

But what was more surprising was the way Prompto just loses himself. He doesn't take his time to get re-situated. He doesn't try to act cute or cheeky either. No. He jumps right into riding Gladio like a bucking bronco. 

The way he moved his hips with the flex in his thighs to bounce up and down perfectly was just...sin. 

"Prom. Prom don't stop," Gladio gasped, grabbing those creamy thighs to keep himself grounded.

"Yea? Y'like the way I ride your fat cock? Hm?"

All Gladio could do was nod weakly, shutting his eyes to focus elsewhere before he came too early. But that filthy mouth-- Jesus.

Prompto jas his movements come to a complete stop-- not liking the way Gladio stopped watching him.

"Look at me," Prompto demanded, cupping his hand around Gladio's throat. The gesture immediately captures his attention, snapping his eyes open, gulping through the firm grip.

The blonde smiled coyly, clearly enjoying the control he had at the moment.

"Good boy," he croons, gnawing on his bottom pink pouty lip. "I love the way you look at me. Bet you love watching me too huh?"

Gladio's cock twitches at the obvious. They way he expertly blew him, so eager to please, his greedy hunger for more, and even the display of playful control was so fucking hot. What's not to like?

"Hnhn...I'll take that as a yes then," Prompto purposely clenches and holds it to get another twitch out of the man beneath him. When he does, he keeps clenching as he lazily drags his ass up the thick veiny shaft.

Gladio chokes and holds on for dear life as he tries to keep himself together.

Prompto slowly works his hips again, rotating them in a circular motion-- surely teasing and torturing Gladio with the way he bucks ever so slightly.

"Go ahead," he tells Gladio, knowing how much he wants to thrust beneath him. "I know you want to." He starts bouncing in Gladio's lap, hoping it will influence him to meet him half way.

Bringing up his legs and planting his feet on the bed, Gladio thrusts up with all his might-- sending Prompto to fall on his chest. He hammers ruthlessly into him as Prom finds his rhythm.

"Ah, yea-- pound that ass," Prompto moans, throwing his head back. Gladio reaches for the blonde, pulling him back down to rest on his chest. He listens to his breathy moans and whimpering pleas. The younger would earn a hard smack on his ass if he slowed down, firmly being told to, "Keep riding that dick 'til you make yourself cum."

And boy did Prompto wanna cum-- he wanted to cum so bad. But he couldn't until he knew his lover would get the same satisfaction. He ignored the tight pull in his belly and focused on Gladio's pleasure.

"Keep spanking me," he requested. He could tell that Gladio enjoyed it, seeing how much the act encouraged Prompto to keep going. Not to mention the way he would watch his ass jiggle made Gladio growl and grab a handful possesively.

Prompto straightened up, letting Gladio's powerful thrusts enter him deeply in the short and shallow space between them.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck ye-- _fuck!_ I'm cum- I'm cumming!" 

Gladio wanted to help Prompto out and jerk him a bit to work through his orgasm. But the thought of him cumming untouched was somewhat a bit of an accomplishment.

Prom tightly shut his eyes and let out a high whine, gasping for breath as he came; decorating Gladio's chest with hot white spurts of his seed.

Even as he came, Gladio fucked him through his orgasm, chasing his own at this point. The way his was being constricted nearly made his cock ache from forcing himself through the muscle.

"I'm 'bout t'cum," Gladio grunted through gritted teeth.

Prompto lightly grabbed the base, feeling the strain. He ripped the condom off, and hummed when he too got his sex covered in Gladio's spunk. He grabbed them both and rocked slowly, both hissing at the sensitivity.

 

On their backs they wanted trying to catch their breath.

"Ohmygod," Prompto sighed happily.

"Good?" Gladio lazily asked, referring to the sex they just had.

"Good? _Very_ good. Great, even. Like, uh-may-zing," the blonde replied, turn over to snuggle in Gladio's side. "How 'bout you? Did you uh... _enjoy_ , yourself?" He asked nervously. He hoped he wasn't too much for their first time together in bed.

Gladio cranes his neck to look down properly at Prompto.

"You kidding? If anyone was amazing, it was you,"

Prom beamed, "Really?"

"Definitely. Took me by surprise but, can't say I'm disappointed,"

"What were you expecting then?"

Gladio shrugged. "I dunno. But...it was nice. Everything was great," he answered lamely.

Truth be told, Prompto was breath of fresh air. Many of Gladio's previous partners were not as willing to be rough, or vulgar in the bedroom. Majority of the time Gladio had been too big to engage in any kind of sexual act.

He chuckles a bit and sighs loudly. "To be honest, I'm really glad you had a condom in my size," he really was thankful...but he may or may not have wanted to know for himself to see if hooking up was Prompto's thing. Or..somethinf along those lines...cough.

"Oh, heheh, yea. I use them for my toys. It makes the clean up easier,"

Gladio processes this information carefully. He may be getting ahead of himself. But it sounded like Prompto does not in fact hook up often.  

Doing the math, it made sense. Prom was a full time, 110% dedicated student. He wouldn't have time to have flings- maybe. But it definitely put relationships on the back burner. Ehhh...

"I take it you don't go out a lot then?" 

He didn't mean to make it sound dickish, but thankfully Prompto knew what he had meant. 

With a laugh, he explains that all of his previous one night stands were here and there and so far and few in between. It was strictly business.

"I normally don't go out on dates, really," he finished.

Then it clicked. Okay, okay so-- if Gladio was reading this right, this was actually a big deal to Prom.

"So uh...not to toot my own horn here, and correct me if I'm wrong, but uh-- it sounds like I'm worth your time."

Prompto smiles and props himself up to look at Gladio properly. "And what if you are? Worth my time, I mean..."

"Well if I am, I'd really like to spend more of it with you tonight. And over breakfast. And dinner Sunday night."

Prompto crashed his lips with Gladio's, kissing him tenderly and climbing back in his lap.

"I'm a bed hog. I like my coffee with lots of cream and lots of sugar. And I like spicy food."

 

 

The following morning didn't leave Gladio with a hangover like he feared. It did however wake him with a raging hard on against a soft ass.

Seeing Prom pleasantly reminded Gladio of last night's fucking incredible events. He pulls him in closer, rubbing his morning wood against his cheeks-- which stirs him awake.

"Mmm...well good morning," Prompto says sleepily, pushing his hips back.

"Morning gorgeous," Gladio says hotly in Prom's ear. 

"W'time is it?" Prom asks, rubbing his eye wirh one hand and checking the time on his bedside alarm. He groaned, saying it was too early be awake at 7 A.M. on a Saturday morning.

"How are you even awake right now?" He joked, still entertaining Gladio under the sheets.

"Mm, you tell me. I have a beautiful man in bed with me. Don't you _feel_ what you do to me?" He says, slipping his precum dribbled cock between two pale cheeks.

"I do. Wish I could service you-- I'm a bit too sore from that second and third round we had last night," the younger says regretfully.

Gladio runs his large hand over and down Prompto's hip, following the smooth hard skin of his thigh. "You dont need to do a thing baby boy,"

Intrigued, Prom asks what he had in mind. 

"Well," he starts, kissing freckle decorated shoulders, "You have such beautiful legs." He strokes his thumb over the relaxed ridges of muscle in his quads.

"So lean, and strong," he says into the blonde locks. He see the hickey left on the side of his neck, and licks over it, sending goosebumps throughout Prom's body.

"I would love to show them some love and appreciation, if you don't mind."

Prompto looks over his shoulder and lifts his leg slightly. He grabs the hot thick member and gives playful light touches around the head-- massaging the clear fluid gathered at the tip all over. 

He brings it between his soft thighs, and rests them together again. "Refresh my memory on how well you fucked me last night,"

 

 

Gladio was in the kitchen making breakfast for the both of them while the other cleaned up the bedroom a bit.

Gladio had about another hour or so to eat, shower, and get to work-- which Prompto was more than happy to take him to.

It would work out perfectly since Gladio always kept an extra bag of clothes in his locker at the station. No rush.

Putting the last of the bacon on a plate, Gladio grabbed some eggs and cracked them open in the same skillet. He even went the extra mile to now make some toast on the side. It was a simple breakfast. Simple. Easy. And most importantly, quick.

He was just about to pour him and Prom a cup of coffee when he heard the some commotion at the front door.

Just as the deadbolt came undone, Gladio wondered who would have a key to the apartment. No roommate was mentioned before...

"Prom?" A male voice called. An unmentioned boyfriend?

Gladio stayed where he was, waiting for the stranger to round the corner in the kitchen.

"Well this is a surprise. Making breakfast before noo--"

The man stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Gladio.

"And who the hell are you?" The man asked.

Gladio straightens up, using his height and built to measure up to the man before him.

"I could ask you the same thing," Gladio responds wirh a deeper voice than necessary. 

Just then, Prompto walks out of the bedroom in Gladio's shirt. And nothing _but_ his shirt...

"Smells really good in h-- D-Daddy!" Prompto squeaks, face as red as a tomato. He suddenly remember what hes wearing and tries pull the hem down to cover up.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" He walks over to Gladio, clearly putting distance between them.

Daddy? Like _Sugar_ Daddy or-

"The real question is what is going on here? Who is this?" The man demanded.

"Uh, hahaha, well uh--"

"I'm Gladiolus Amicitia. Prom's boyfriend." He says, stepping in front of his lover.

"Oh _really_?" The man says in mock interest. "I'm Cor Leonis. Prompto's _father_."

Shit. Dad Dad. Not...shit.

"Ah, yea well, uh hahah now tjat weve introduced our selves," Prompto steps between the two men again, "say Dad, why don't we do this another time. Ya know..when we're not half naked." He says avoiding looking at Gladio in nothing but his briefs.

Prom tries to tug Cor toward a the door but the older man stops him. "Wait--" he sniffs his son, "have you been drink-- what the fuck is that?" He points at his neck. Proms hand flies up to cover the painfully dark hickey.

"N-n-nothing!"

"Don't piss on my leg and tell me it's raining, son," Cor says. He looks at Gladio and makes his way towards him.

"Did you get my boy drunk and take advantage of him? You know I can arrest you f--"

"Oh my God, Dad, stop! Okay? Gladio is a really great guy! If anyone was taking advantage it was me. He even stopped to make sure I was okay and everything,"

Cor snapped his eyes shut to carefully process what he just heard. "...you...you did wh-- you know what? Never mind. I will not have a stroke from my son telling me about his deflowering,"

"Dad!"

"I'm leaving. Before I go down to my car and grab my shotgun,"

"Oh my GoddddstoooOOOPPPPP!" 

Cor makes his way to the door and stops for a moment, "I now know why little old Miss Johnson stopped me on my way over about hearing ' _strange noises'_ coming from the end of the apartment hall."

With the slam of the door, neither men could have felt more awkward.

Prompto wanted to die of embarrassment. And Gladio...well let's just say Gladio was more than sure any future encounters with Prom's dad would be less than pleasant.


	2. Switch It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a few days off in a while, Gladio decides to bottom tonight. The once in a blue moon switch reminds the fireman just how fucking great it feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you ;) Came to read the good stuff huh?
> 
> As a reminder, this scene in particular is in reference to WWBYH, chapter three, while Ambrose is sneaking out of the house.
> 
> Enjoy!

With his four days off coming to an end, Gladio had rather enjoyed spending it at home with his family. He was able to take most of the responsibilities off Prom's shoulders by making everyone breakfast, taking the kids to and from school, running errands, and completing his honey-do list. And even then, he was able to decompress and relax in the comfort of his own home.

With tonight being Saturday, it meant going back to the grind early Sunday morning much to Gladio's dismay. On a football Sunday? God, that was just wrong.

If he knew any better, he should hit the sheets early. But with recent days being as hectic as they were for Prom, and celebrating 'Rose's birthday yesterday-- Gladio was determined to release the rest of this pent up energy.

"Hey baby," Gladio says lowly, placing his large hands on his waist, kissing the side of his husbands neck.

"Hmm?" Prom hums, rubbing lotion on his hands. He feels a hard outline pressing against his ass, turning around in immediate interest. "Ooh. What have we here?" He teases, wrapping his arms around Gladio's thick neck.

"Well uh, y'see-- I'm in a bit of a _mood_ ," the large man explains, rolling his hips to prove a point. "Was wondering if you could uh, _help me out_."

Prompto hums with interest, "Yea I can see that. I'd be more than happy to assist," he replies, voice dripping with seduction. The blonde drops his hands to run them down his husbands broad hard chest. He doesn't take his eyes off his spouse as he works his hand rubbing the front of Gladio's sweatpants. "Tell me what you need big guy."

"Mm, now that you mention it," Gladio murmurs, leaning down to kiss the blonde. "Was wondering if you'd be up for switching tonight?" He proposed. 

" _Really_ now? Well-- who am I to decline such an inviting offer?" Prompto cheekily accepts. He pulls Gladio in closer, making him press his body against the bathroom counter top.

Gladio very rarely bottomed. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it but rather it took a lot out of him. Occasionally he'd have Prom finger him while he blew him, but to suggest and volunteer to receive? He had to have been really worked up to even bring up the suggestion.

The blonde didn't know it, but the brunette loved the way he took control. Prom was firm in his direction, and yet gentle with building Gladio's orgasm. Simply perfect.

Prompto smiled and snickered against his husband plump lips when hearing a strained whimper. All he did was grab the mounds of his ass. He was so sensitive already. _Guess he's really looking forward in being taken care of, huh?_

Breaking the kiss first, Prompto bites his own lips. "Let's get you on the bed, hmm? I wanna spread you out and work you open 'til you're begging for my pretty pink cock you love so much." The words make Gladio's own arousal twitch, chills running over his body with excitement. In a lust filled daze, he nods feverishly, letting Prom guide him to their bed.

Prom lightly pushes the large man on the bed, crawling over him to force him back some on the mattress. He hovers over him, feeling a bit smug for being allowed to have such control over this fearless man. "You don't worry your handsome head 'bout anything, kay? I'm gonna take real good care of you big guy."

His senses felt heightened. Soft hands gently touch his face as they rub over the stubble on his chin and jaw. The way the long strands of his hair were threaded in such a caring way that made him feel adored. Prom made his way down Gladio's chest, stopping to lap and suck at each of his nipples before moving on.

"Lets get these off you," the blonde panted. Gladio stiffened when he felt slender fingers gripping the elastic edge of his sweatpants. He knew he had set this up for convenience, however he wanted to hear what his lover had to say.

"Commando ay? Hmm, coincidence?"

Only time will tell if it was or not.

Peeling the garment off, Gladio laid completely naked under his partner. Something about this arrangement made the fireman vulnerable and fragile with the Prompto gazed over him-- drinking in the sight as if he were seeing him for the first time again, burning the image in his memory.

Leaning down once more with his hand running up one hard bronze thigh, Prompto holds his gaze with Gladio's, just barely hovering over his sex. Prom orders his lover to watch him as he lazily drags his tongue diagonally over the thick member-- a small smile turns up on the corners of his mouth from hearing a heavenly sigh exhaled from his husband. "Y'like that?" he asks him as lays tender kisses up to the leaking tip.

Brows slightly furrowed in concentration, Gladio barely nods before licking and biting his lips as he feels Prom expertly stroke him. He drops his head back feeling a hot warm mouth surround him. Moans escape past his lips as his lover nibbles on his foreskin-- pinching it between his teeth and pulling away.

Breathy curses are all Gladio can manage to maintain his composure. He knew all too well he would barely manage to last choosing to bottom, but that was because of the foreplay. It wasn't out of the ordinary for his spouse to do these things with the same tender loving care and attention as he would normally. But perhaps with this pent up stress and desire for Prom to be inside riled him up enough to the point where everything felt so intense.

Like a reflex, Gladio spread his legs wide for better access when Prom began massaging his balls. The blonde enthusiastically takes his entire length comfortably down his throat, one hand slowly rubbing his balls, and the other running his fingers over to his rim, only to pause.

With a pop, Prompto grins with a cocked brow as he continues to circle his entrance. "What have we here, hm?" he asks in a teasing tone. "Coincidence, I think not." It had been discovered that Gladio was already slick and loose; entirely prepped before asking for the switch tonight. When his better half found the time to do this, Prompto did not know, but he certainly appreciated it.

Even if he didn't have the honor of stretching him out himself, the preparation made it all that much more arousing for the blonde of how bad Gladio wanted to fuck him. Not that it would stop him from enjoying his fun with fingering and rimming the larger man.  
  
Positioning in a dominate manner, Prom slips his palms under Gladio's knees, lifting them up with force, and pushing them up to his broad chest-- quickly moving to cup one cheek and using his strength to lift the man up, folding him in half. Gladio's breath hitches from Prom's haste movements, and stutters when his sinful lips latches on his entrance to shove his slick tongue past the relaxed ring of muscle.

Doing his best to tongue fuck deeply inside Gladio, Prom grabs the thick heavy cock resting on tan abs. 

 _"Prom- fuck!"_ Gladio grips soft blonde tufts of hair, at first trying to still and remove Prom's hand from stroking him at the same time as he worked his mouth. But the pleasure proved too great to cease. Even if he did cum this instant, he still craved to be penetrated. Over stimulation would only make it that much better, right?

Listening to the deep baritone moans of his husband being pleased by his hand always had an affect on Prompto. Unlike his own soft, feminine like sounds-- Gladio's are deeply, husky, and rumbling.

"Oh fuck...Prom, that feels so fucking good," Gladio pants, still holding onto those golden tresses for purchase. He opens his eyes only to find violet-blue ones already staring back at him. The way they sparkled and smiled told Gladio how much his husband was enjoying himself.

Prompto pulls back, smacking his lips, savoring his lover's taste. He eases Gladio back down as he slides off the bed. Gladio watches as Prom undresses-- peeling his shirt off with a single hand, and shucking his bottoms next, leaving his member to bob and sway.

"C'mere," he says suddenly. His greedy hands reach out for the massive thighs-- looping them under and over atop to grip them and pull Gladio to the edge of the bed. Gladio keeps his legs spread, giving him himself short, slow strokes. He eyes the smaller man looking into their drawer, popping the cap of lubricant open, and drizzling more than a fair amount into his palm. 

The cool liquid causes Prom to hiss as he lathers it on his throbbing member, finally giving it much needed attention. Returning to Gladio, Prom runs his slick fingers over his husbands loose entrance for extra measure. Lining himself up, Prompto looks to Gladio for confirmation, "You ready babe?"

Thick thighs kick out and wrap around Prom's narrow waist, hauling him in close. Prom loses his balance a bit, fumbling forward but catches himself thanks to the edge of the bed stopping his legs. The blunt tip of his penis brushes over Gladio's slick hole. "You have no idea how bad I need your pretty pink cock in me right now." He replies breathlessly. Without further delay, he watches his husband push inside him. They both gasp and hiss at the feeling which connects them. Although it's appropriate to say Gladio is a bit out of practice in this specific arrangement, he welcomed Prompto with very little resistance. As if this happened regularly. And God did it feel satisfying for the larger male.   
  
Thighs meeting hips, Prom fully sheaths himself inside to the hilt. " _A-ahh!_ Gladdy...Fuck, you feel so good. So tight," he tells him, bracing himself and exhaling into a hiss as he tries to calm down. Their pace starts of with slow shallow thrusts-- neither trusting themselves to last very long, should they start off hurried and rushed (as per usual in their opposite roles). As the blonde dares himself to drag himself out more and more, little by little, the brunette beneath him begs for more.   
  
"C'mon chocobo, get on with it. M'not made of glass ya know."  
  
Grinning devilishly, Prom nods once, sliding out entirely-- keeping the very tip nudged on the outside. Such big words coming from the fearless fireman was quite bold. Considering how they both knew all too well he was exceptionally sensitive and lacked the stamina to bottom for less than half the amount of time his counterpart could. It wasn't a competition, and no one was keeping tally marks, but-- again-- bold words. "If you say so big guy." Prom reluctantly sighs with a light chuckle.  
  
With a swift snap of his hips, Prom began fucking Gladio with abandon. He'd make Gladio eat his words...moan them, rather. He craved to make him a mewling, babbling mess. Yes, it wouldn't take much to make him come undone however, he wanted to push beyond those boundaries. Make this rare occasion an impressionable one. And by the sound of it, one could guess he was doing a  _very_ good job in doing so.  
  
Gladio had throw his arms above his head, face turned into his bicep to muffle the sounds coming from his throat as an attempt to no wake the kids upstairs. He gripped the comforter with all his might, holding on to it to keep him from being pushed up further into the center of the bed. Sure Gladio had braced himself when he pushed a little too much, but it was exactly what he needed. "Don't stop," he pleaded, peering out the corner of his eye. The muscles in his legs began to give way, cramping up to stay open and wide. Taking immediate notice, Prompto hooks his arms under his knees. "Don't stop."  
  
Gritting his teeth, Prompto speeds up, slamming hard into his lover. He was deep in concentration, entirely focused in giving what his partner under him asked of him. He huffs and pants heavily, sucking in deep breathes to keep going. At this point, the attempt of trying to be quiet is long forgotten-- the grunts and growls swimming in the air around him is all the school teacher wants to hear. They're both close. Just a bit longer--  
  
A sudden creak of the floorboard outside the bedroom is heard from the man.

"Wait-- what was that?" Prom asks breathless, pausing to try to look into the dark hallway through the door gap from his stance. 

"I didn't hear anything. Keep going," Gladio blows off, tapping his husbands thigh to regain his attention.

"No I heard something. What if it's one of the kids?"

"All three of em are passed out. It's probably Ireeni walking around . Now c'mon, I'm really close."  
  
Unwilling to pull out and take a look for himself, Prom is unable to see anything concerning through the crack. Trusting his husband's words, he returns his attention back to him, this time adjusting his hold on hips instead. Prompto uses this as leverage to help Gladio slam deeper on his cock, hitting that spot inside dead on.  
  
"Fuck, Prompto!" Gladio growls, slapping his hands in a death grip around pale forearms holding him place. Velvet walls contract around the blonde's shaft, signalling his approaching climax. _Just...a..bit...more_. The larger male need gentle push over to euphoria-- and Prompto knew exactly how to deliver.  
  
Prompto thrusts harshly, using all his strength to push up on the bed and tower over Gladio-- grabbing him to roll over and settle him on top. Planting his feet firmly on the mattress, the blonde relentlessly hammers into the tattooed man. With his eyes squeezed shut and jaw dropped, Gladio pumps himself once, twice-- three times before grunting loudly as  thick white ropes landed on his husbands throat and chin. As soon as Gladio cums, Prom's hips stutter as he tries to push past the tightening walls. The delicious grip and squeeze Gladio has on on his cock is enough to make him burst, ripping a powerful deep cry from him. Looking down, Gladio see's the blonde flushed in a wonderful shade of pink-- clearly exhausted and sated. Catching his breath, the man below darts his tongue out to lick his lips, only to also lick up spilled seed that had landed right on the corner of his mouth.   
  
"God damn baby," Gladio huffs, he too trying to catch his breath. "That was... _fuck_ _._ " the man concluded, whimpering as Prom's soft cock slipped out of him, rolling carefully onto his back.  
  
Prompto struggles to sit up to make his way over to his husband-- spreading his legs apart to see his handy work. And God, watching the pearly white cum dribble out of Gladio's puffy hole was almost enough to have Prom go a second round. Instead, he forces himself to look away. Pride swells in his chest looking at Gladio blissful and satisfied. He crawls over, kissing the brunette lovingly.   
  
"You wanna start the shower? I'll grab us a light snack or somethin'. Check on the kids," Prom suggests, planting tender kisses over the nipped bits of skin he marked on Gladdy's chest. Humming in agreement, Prom peels himself off to put on his bottoms once more, padding out of the room shirtless. Should the kids really be asleep, it wouldn't matter if he had a shirt on or not considering the decorated mess Gladio painted on him.   
  
Taking the stairs two at a time, Prom quietly makes his way to the children's room. Seeing the door open and familiar night light dimly illuminating their room, Prom sees both children passed out. As well as Bruno about three breaths away from sliding off Hy's bed and onto the floor. Turning away to head to Ambrose's room, he hears a loud hard thump behind him. Peering over his shoulder, Bruno is now laid out on the floor, snoring loudly as ever. Chuckling, Prom tip toes to the teens room.   
  
Now, Prom did not like to invade anyone's privacy. It didn't matter that you could unlock the bedroom door from the outside by jamming your thumbnail in the faux key hole and twist to unlock it. He didn't do those things. But...considering he swore he heard something earlier, he just needed to make sure Ambrose was asleep. He'd lock the door again and carefully close it shut. Like it never happened!  
  
Unlocking the door, Prom peers inside, seeing the bed...empty.   
  
_Shiiiiiiit._  
  
Well-- m-maybe he was downstairs? Looking for a midnight snack. Prom dashes downstairs, praying to God to let him see his teenage foster son downstairs. HE could live with the shame of drying cum on his neck. He didn't care. Oh for fucks sake please--  
  
With the house as silent on this winter night, no signs of the downstairs was currently being occupied.   
  
To be entirely sure, Prom went in the basement, hoping to see Ambrose up watching T.V.   
  
No.  
  
He darts outside to the back yard, the front porch to maybe find him. Prom even looks up to the roof tops to see if the teen was star gazing. No.   
  
Prom runs a hand through his hair just as he hears a distant sound of a motorbike turning over to life. At this hours, it did seem a bit strange for anyone in this neighborhood to be leaving. As far as he knew no one had a bike. Maybe. He didn't know. At this rate he tried his best not to tied everything to the teen. He goes back inside to see if the teen sneaked out, or had ran away. But seeing all of his personal belongings sitting in the closet, relief washed over him. He'd be back later tonight.   
  
Returning to the bedroom empty handed, Prompto interrupted Gladio's shower by telling him of his discovery.   
  
Gladio sighed, trying his best not to get worked up and upset Prompto with his anger, "What the hellllllll."  
  
"Look, he'll be back. His stuff is here so...He'll come back. It's Saturday night, Christmas is around the corner, I'm sure there's a party or two going on right now. So...if it makes you feel better I can call my dad--"  
  
"No, no. If he gets caught, we'll deal with it. I just hope for his sake he's not being stupid and irresponsible. He gets busted, the state will remove him."  
  
The realization hits Prom harder coming from Gladio than the million things breezing through his mind.  
  
"I swear to God if he comes home drunk, I'm taking his ass on a 10 mile run,"  
  
"Oh come on Gladdy--"  
  
"No Prom. We need to lay down the law. He's had it easy with us, and for some reason he wants to ruin it for himself. No sir-- not putting up with this shit."  
  
Not wanting to start a fight and argue until the teen came home, Prom kept his mouth shut. He and his husband had different thoughts and approaches when it came to disciplining their children. Especially in the spur of the moment. Allowing some time and rational thinking, they could come to consensus and seek a suitable punishment. Ambrose was a kid after all. Prompto could personally vouch of all the stupid shit he did behind his mom and dad's back. Especially when his mom remarried to Cor. Being the son of a high ranking and respectable police officer, it was almost like he had to prove his father's position didn't control who he was. So, he understood. Gladio may have had a bit of a stricter up bringing, but even then it didn't stop him from being reckless. He  _had_ to understand. Understand that no matter how much either of them tried to shield, protect, or advise him in advance, Ambrose was his own person to make his own decisions.   
  
And at the end of the day, Prompto would be the one spending the most time with the teen. So Gladio could be mad all he wanted. His emotions weren't gonna get him anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to drop a comment or some kudos! It boosts my validation and esteem. Or come yell at me on [tumblr](http://carmensandyeggo.tumblr.com/) to talk about my take on this Family AU


End file.
